


You Cant Force A Fairytale

by OhTheatre



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Virgil is suddenly thrown into this magical world of kingdoms and royalty. Coming from the modern world into this fairytale land isn’t easy but he meets some eccentric people.He has to collect 3 amulets from three princes to return home. The loveable Prince Logan, the radiant Prince Roman, and the passionate Prince Patton.Of course, all fairytale have dark and evil just wafting through… It definitely isn’t what Virgil expected to get up to during his winter break…if it even was winter here
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety, Remile, demus - Relationship, for now i might change them idk
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: aaaaAAAAAA me starting another series?? but ofc!! I'm actually so excited because um yes! Also, this seems so confusing I'm sorry!! I'm trying AAAAAA!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, please please leave me comments!! Also!! Objection! is still going and will still be updated regularly (probs more than this tbh) I just really wanted to get this out
> 
> TW: bow and arrow, violence, injuries, magic, swearing

“Come on!” Patton squeals as his horse simply races faster. He takes a step stabilizing himself as he takes upon the holster. He looks behind him, steadying his bow as his eyes make contact with one of the king's men. He aims a little lower, firing away instantly grabbing the reins of his horse. He smiles giddy allowing himself to take a right turn into the forest, disappearing in the ember trees ablaze with a fiery passion.

“You're going to get caught one day” Logan chides helping Patton down from his steed, Patton laughs falling comfortably into his arms, his boots landing on the rough terrain. “Pat, it's not funny!”

“No, it’s not” Patton pouts, hardly keeping his giggles under control. “I’m sorry, it's just ah! The excitement!” Patton keeps a hold on Logan’s hand, their gloves keeping them apart. The rustle of leaves alerting them as they reseat themselves upon Nork. “My liege” Patton teases, Logan flicks him gently wrapping his arms around Patton's waist. A shivered tickle runs down Patton, Logan lays his head on the prince’s shoulder.

“Ready” Logan tightens his grip, nervous even though he'd been on the horse a million times, Patton allows his face to dust a light pink.

“Giddyup!” He taps the reins lightly, and off they go. “Try and come after us now...your highness” He mocks sweetly, Logan laughs simply deepening his hold.

~~~

“Ow, my head” Virgil groans sitting up, his body feeling heavier than it had. His clutches the ground around him seizing as the grass tickles his fingers carefully. “What the…” He watches the world around him, realizing the snow had disappeared and the roof keeping him safe to play games all day was gone. Panic set in but he allows it to be surface level, _don’t let it dig through you...don’t let it._

“Are you alright?” Virgil didn’t mean to jump but the voice had felt embodied. Like if it was in his head of sorts, but alas. Virgil fears what might come should he look up but does so anyway, meeting a curious young boy around his own age. “Oh! I’m sorry! I hadn’t meant to startle you!” His voice was so...posh? His clearly English accent felt so sophisticated, Virgil was embarrassed to speak. His gruff mumbles nothing compared. “I’m Dolion” The boy extends his hand, allowing Virgil to caution his way towards it.

“Virgil” He greets, dusting himself off. Should he have done that? What if this kid was trying to murder him? He takes a breath, reminding himself of what his therapist had told him should he find himself in a dire situation. Being transported millions of ways from home definitely qualified, right? “D-do you know where we are?” He wonders, still taking in his surroundings. Dolion shakes his head, looking just as confused.

“Peculiar” The boy decides, picking up a small flower. The yellow radiated from his hand before exploding shortly after. The boys jumped back, fear upon their faces.

“What the actual hell?” Virgil questions, now much more aware of where his feet were. “What was that?” He murmurs, treading lightly as he joins Dolion, examining the remains.

“I have absolutely no idea” He replies, his hand grazing the grass, more curious than frightened. “Oh...my! Virgil look!” Dolion taps incessantly, Virgil turns ready to condemn him but his eyes fall widening as they lay upon a castle.   
  


“Holy…” Virgil trails off, he must be dreaming. Quickly rubbing his eyes he takes a deep breath. Ok, scenarios. One; he was kidnapped. Two; He’s dreaming. Three; He’s been drugged. This couldn’t be real? When had his breathing felt short, hold on...focus? “Eyes” He mumbles

“Eyes?” Dolion repeats, Virgil shakes his head, the world becoming less of a blurry image.

“Sorry, I’m good” He lies “Let’s just figure out where the fuck we are” How he was so calm? It had to be the weird aura the floated softly over the land, he felt...at home

_I gotta get out of here_

_…_

_Wherever here is_

~~~

“Mm tired” Patton mumbles, his eyes barely fluttering as Nork continues slowly. Logan nods hopping off of the horse, steadying himself as he leads them over to a sheltered cove. Patton falters awake, sliding off the horse carefully, allowing Logan to snake his arm around his waist. “Thank you Lo” He mutters sweetly, Logan nods keeping him stable.

“Of course, you should get some rest. You’ve been at it for hours” Logan advises, setting Patton down in a bed of leaves, the twigs barely poking the surface of his cloak. Logan goes to his neck, a quick rush as he realizes something is missing. Patton hears his quick shuffles, opening his eyes.

“Logan? What is it?” Patton sits up, his demeanor becomes alert as Logan’s eyes dart frantically around. 

“My amulet, it’s gone” He identifies, Patton jumps up taking a shoulder, allowing comfort to seep through him, knowing full well his next words aren’t going to do so.

“No its not” He mumbles pulling his bow, his arrow pointed down as he examines the terrain. “Logan, move very slowly” He warns, the prince nods. He aims his arrow, allowing it to fly through the air, knocking something out of a tree. “Who’s there?!” He questions

“Patton” Just a distraction. Patton turns quickly, to find Logan isn’t where he left him. He simply watches as two men grab hold of Logan, doing the same to him on his end. His bow clatters to the ground as he struggles.

“Logan!” He cries, fighting against the brute forces that hold him. “Let him go!” He begs, he could care less what happens to him. But Logan had done nothing wrong. Soon the world silences as slow steps crunch upon the forest leaves.

“Hello Patton” The voice, as always, was deep. Not formal enough, but authoritative as it spoke.

“Your majesty” Patton seethes, Logan hates the sound. He knows it’s only reserved for certain people, but even then never should something so awful fall from Patton’s mouth. “Let him go!” He tries once more, the king has to admire his resilience. A swift kick and a graceful twirl and Patton could have these men staring down his bow but that would put Logan in danger.

“You know what you have to do Patton, it's really quite simple” The king smiles, evil drips from his perfectly punctured face.

“I’ll go with you just, please… let him go” He surrenders, his eyes watching Logan, the prince shakes his head. The prince doesn’t need his help but it was easier to go down without a fight. The king snaps and Logan topples to the ground, his knees sink into the dewed grass.

“Your father misses you dearly Prince Logan” The king turns now, facing a recovering Logan.

“I doubt that” He mumbles, the king laughs. A bellowed sound as he snaps once more. “My amulet?” He requests, the king mutters but with a flick of his fingers, a deep blue amulet returns to its rightful place around Logan’s neck.

“Take him home” He instructs, Patton pulls more, tugging as hard as he can. “Now now, don’t make this worse” The king mocks. Patton sighs defeated, his gaze never moving from where Logan is. A quick look is shared between the pair as Logan is promptly stuffed into the back of a carriage, _ill find you again._ “Now him” The king points, Patton stands shaking off the men. He grumbles as he kicks the floor beneath him, following the king to a separate carriage. He looks around making sure the area is clear as the rest of the people pile in. He waves his hands swiftly, watching as his bow disappears behind a cloud of glistening mist. He smirks triumphant, taking his place next to the king, trying to drown out the sounds of Nork whining for him as they attach him to the carriage.

~~~

“Are we there yet?” Virgil moans, Dolion stops turning to him. His head cocks.

“There where?” Dolion questions “I hadn’t realized we had a set destination” Dolion quips, at first Virgil found his naivety charming, adorable even but now? Now it was getting on his nerves. They had no idea where they were, they didn’t even know each other. Virgil had to wonder why he felt so calm, maybe it hadn’t set in. Or maybe he knew truly deeply, he was dreaming. He had to be. He also had to be distracted as he lunges forward tripping over a newly appeared rock. 

“Ow..” He grumbles, sitting up. Dolion catches up to him, kneeling beside him.

“Are you alright?” He asks for what seems like the millionth time. He helps him stand once more. “That’s odd, that wasn’t there before” He turns, Virgil follows his gaze realizing the entire scene had changed. Not even a moment ago they had been traversing through an open field yet somehow...they now seemed intertwined in a dark forest. Looming trees watching their every move. The shadows were already uneasy but the hidden rustles of movement didn’t help.

It also didn’t help that nothing felt real, Virgil almost couldn’t feel his innards. Typically he’d be freaking out, but instead, he felt defiant. As if he should have a sword in his hand, ready to fight his way to victory.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

“Oh, you’re not from around here, are you?” Virgil was going to need people to stop doing that. He jerks his body towards the source, feeling Dolion mimic his movement. It took a moment to adjust as the light settled and the mist cleared. A bright pink cloud disappeared as a figure descended gracefully landing upon a clearing. Talk about sensory overload, Virgil blinks. The figure was dressed from head to toe in a mixture of pink and brown. His clothes flying around him, as he himself simply was. Glasses sat atop his nose, drooping ever so often, little crinkles as he smiles through their conversation. “Oh! I’m sorry! I hadn’t meant to startle you!”

“I’m not..startled” Virgil pouts, crossing his arms against his chest.

“I’m Emile” He greets moving forwards, Dolion marvels as he doesn’t walk but...hovers. He whisks his wand and finally plants himself on the ground. He waves it once more, Virgil watches as the glitter follows him, dancing around him before disappearing leaving his head clear.

“What are you? Some kind of fairy godmother?” Virgil mocks, Emile laughs a sickeningly sweet sound.

“More like a fairy godfather!” He exclaims delighted, Virgil’s frown stays. “I’m here to help you!” He smiles, Virgil wonders how long it’s going to take until he gets sick of that. Nobodies’ teeth should be that white.

“I just wanna go home” Virgil begs, feeling now how desperate he is. His entire body exhausted as it trails behind him. His eyes plead softly as they meet Emiles. The fairy figure pouts sadly, his glasses drooping “Can you help us?” Emile hesitates but nods

“Of course i -“ Another poof as a darker cloud surrounds the forest, another figure appears. His hair falls into his face covering his eyes, a grey streak lining it. He wears an extravagant outfit mixed with black and greens, a mischievous smile. Around his neck lay a simple necklace with a name engraved; Remus

“And then Emile the fairy godfather said ‘No fuck you’” Remus narrates lazily, Emile groans but slowly his eyes grow wide. Virgil jumps right into Dolion, the boy keeping him steady. “Yeah hi,” Remus waves, Dolion waves back, an intrigued smile spreads.

“Prince Remus! What are you doing here?” Emile inquires, Remus turns to the fairy figure cocking his head.

“It's not prince anymore” He hardens, something raw about it. “And Im...not entirely sure. I was hoping you could help me” Remus says honestly, Emile nods waving his wand hoping something should occur.

“I don't...I don't understand” Emile dims, his gaze falling towards the floor.

“And so, a newly discouraged Emile and two confused travelers would embark on their journey” Remus recites, quickly covering his mouth. “I...I don't know where that came from” He admits. Virgil sighs, comfortably allowing his head to fall upon Dolion's shoulder. The other boy not sure why, but he doesn't mind the gesture.

“And now the show begins” He mutters as the group ready themselves, for the unknown.


	2. A Short-Lived Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has business to attend to as the gang continues their journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE IM LOVE LOGICALITY?? Also, my uhh mantra is just HMM WHAT IF THEY WERE ALL FRIENDS?? God, I love them,,, oops. Anyway!! I hope you enjoy! I know how bad this is and probably super like rushed but uh enjoy and make sure to leave me comments!
> 
> also if this is confusing i understand, so please tell me and ill try and clear it out!
> 
> TW: bow and arrow, violence, injuries, magic, swearing, bruises, scars

“Roman, let’s go” His father calls, Roman nods at his fencing partner, stepping away from his place. He thanks him with a nod before following his father out of the arena with a sweat towel, through the bejeweled halls. “Stop dragging your feet” He reprimands, Roman does exactly that.

“Apologies” Roman clears his throat, knowing he shouldn't mumble. Less he receives a punishing yell. “Where are we going?”

“Father, where are we going _father_ ” He corrects, Roman nods taking a mental note. “We are going to meet with some neighboring powers, it seems prince Patton has set course again” His father explains, Roman resists the urge to smile at the first news of Patton he had heard in days. “They wish to discuss with us about lending resources in exchange for something of value, I hope you learn something” They turn the corner, photos, perfectly set line the walls.

“Thank you for the opportunity father” Although he does wish he could spend his afternoon fencing and practice alongside his brother, no one had seen Remus for weeks and no one seemed to care. Except for Patton, who promised he would find him, and now here Roman was about to destroy that. He stuffs his sword into his holster as they arrive in the grand room. Roman will always marvel as the ceilings disappear from view, too high to squint out.

“Sit” His father commands, Roman does, his back sinking comfortably into regal chairs. He fights every instinct to fidget as more people gather, talking in hushed voices to one another, simply nodding towards Roman. A hint of acknowledgment. He listens, however, the voices molded into snippets of conversation until finally, someone talks a little too close to the prince.

“I heard they caught him finally, threw the boy into the back of the carriage they did” Roman perks up, swirling his drink carefully as the snivelly voice continues. “He was with that other prince too, Prince Logan, his father was less than pleased” Logan! Roman fights an eager grin, taking a quick sip. “God only knows what they're going to do to that boy now” Roman's heart sinks below his knees, the sweat upon his forehead growing stronger. “I'm sure the King has his punishment ready”

Bingo

Roman's mind runs wild, only his assumptions in mind. Patton and Logan? Caught? What trials were they going to face now, at the dawn of the world they were on the brink. What was going to be their fight, consequence for trying to do what's right? Was it all Romans fault, no...no, no...it'll be fine. Everything will be fine.

~~~

“This is not fine!” Patton cries, shaking violently in the guards hold. “You can't just lock me away!” He argues, angry tears fall from his cheeks, staining the floor.

“I can do as I please Patton, I'm the King” The deep voice could silence a chamber of councils with his bellows. “Throw him in” He directs, the men do so allowing Patton to scuff his knees, tangling himself in his cloak.

“Please! You cant do this” He shouts, shaking at the bars that lock him into the freezing room. The King snickers before bowing out, the lights dimming as it falls silent. Patton groans, small sparks fly from his hand bouncing off the walls. He catches them playing around with the light. After a brief moment, he sprinkles them around, a calming sense falls over him.

He moves to the window, the glaring sun shining in providing the only hope of escape through the bars. Knowing this tower was made to prevent or weaken magic, Patton wasn't too hopeful. He yearns from the opening, watching the kingdom go on without him, the magic of life swirl about. He looks just across the borders, watching a sliver of another castle behind the clouds, praying maybe a little, that Logan is safe.

Once his dream ends he retreats to the slab they dare call a bed, removing his boots massaging the sores of his adventures. He undoes his cloak, hanging it on a single hook, laying down as his eyes examine the plain ceiling. Maybe something manifest, what does he have to lose?

Yeah, that last about five minutes. Patton, much to antsy, jumps towards the window once more. His fingers tracing every inch of the metal, using what small iota is left of his powers to bend them just slightly. He’s small, he can squeeze through...surely.

~~~

“Surely you've lost your mind, Logan!” His father yells, Logan scratches his ear, clearing out the sound of annoyance.

“Surely I haven't father, now may I be excused?” he requests politely, following his father graciously with his arms behind him.

“No!” His father barks “Because instead of being here doing your duties, you were off gallivanting with that...scoundrel” He seethes, Logan clutches to his wrist taking a deep breath.

“Prince Patton” he corrects, His father turns to him stopping them in their tracks. It was rather amusing the difference between the two. Logan was slim, he maintained himself. He was a lousy man, plump as he waddled grumpily through the castle halls. Logan found it hard not to laugh as he had to look down addressing the man who was supposedly in charge of him.

“You will not speak to me like such” he warns, Logan swallows his thoughts nodding. “Now we have a conference to prepare for, so shoo, go...do something of use” He excuses his son, meeting with his advisors. Logan smirks, bouncing on his heels as he races calmly upstairs. Shutting himself in his room, moving to the fountain that sprays beautifully in the corner.

“I know you're in there” He mutters searching his pockets, finally his fingers surround a circular item. He pulls it out, smiling as a shine comes from the gold coin. “Please work” He begs silently, flicking it into the water, watching as light dances around, his eyes dazed as the color pours out. Soon an image clears, and Logan's blush returns. “Patton!” He whispers, the figure turns, a giant grin as he approaches the screen.

“Lo!” Patton greets in return, his curled locks bouncing along with him. He adjusts his glasses, checking the room. “You used the coin” Patton identifies, sitting at the end of the bed.

“It worked” Logan mumbles in disbelief, his fingers itching for more. He shakes his head, focus, your time is limited. “Are you alright?” He questions

“Little bruised but mostly just bored!” Patton exclaims “They locked me atop ‘Fiona's Tower’” He informs, Logan nods listening, his eyes scan what he can see. “How are you, he didn't...hurt you did he? You got home safe?” Patton inquires, Logan eyes alight with soft affection. Patton watches from his end, wanting nothing more than to be there with him.

“Id barely call this a home” Logan scoffs, Patton bites his lower lip “But yes, the king's men got me home all in one piece” He gestures to himself, Patton smiles weakly. “Pat? Is everything truly alright?”

“Hmm?” Patton hums, he shakes off his doubts, a flashy smile returning “Yes of c-” He pauses, listening “Logan I must go! I'm so sorry, stay safe, promise?”

“Always and forever” Logan recites, his hands cross the water and as it dissolves so does Patton.

~~~

“Everything hurts” Virgil moans, his feet dragging the grass behind him “And I'm tired” He continues, Dolion nods sympathetically.

“‘Everything hurts and I'm tired’ title of your sex tape” Remus blurts, laughing before his eyes grow in confusion. “Whats a sex tape?”

“You don't...nevermind” Virgil groans shaking his head. He realizes quickly his posture over Dolion and straightens himself out, yawning as Emile simply floats ahead of them. Humming delighted as more comes to view. “Hey uhhhh Fairy godfather or whatever?” He calls out, they stop as Emile turns.

“Yes, dear Virgil?” He wonders, ascending as he plants his feathered feet into the newly green grass.

“Where exactly are we going?” Virgil asks, Dolion helping him making sure he stays upright. “Cause like, we've been walking for hours, and Dolion is tired” he nods sadly, Emile cocks his head, his flashy grin remains.

“To the people who I hope can help you…” he looks to the narrator “And Remus” He states first, looking to the figure. Remus stands, kicking the dirt below as he scratches his head. “He needs to return to his brother” Emile informs

“Roman” Remus breathes, a sappy sorrow over him.

“Who?’ Virgil questions

“Virgil's future love!” Remus narrates, quickly his eyes grow as he turns to Virgil “You touch my brother” he shakes his head, Virgil quickly hides behind Dolion

“I didn't do anything” He argues “I don't even know who Roman is!” he shouts, Emile hushes him as he listens to the crackle of leaves.

“You dare speak the prince's name in such a manner!” A voice comes from the shadows, the group closes in each facing a new way. “You will- Prince Remus?” The man stops, gesturing for the rest of his men to stop as well.

“Lucio!” The prince cries, racing forward

“What is going on here?” Lucio forces Remus behind him “Men, take them! They kidnapped the prince!”

 _Fucking come on!_ Virgil groans

~~~

“A suitor?! This is ridiculous” Patton scoffs, a furrowed pout upon his face. The King sits across from him, a scowled smirk. “Please! You mustn't do this!” He begs, standing now from his seat. The King does the same but looks to one of his advisors.

“We must prepare for the conference, take Patton to get ready” he commands. The man nods and soon Patton feels himself whisked away, dragged through the halls of the palace he once adored, stuffed into a room.

“Patton!” A woman cries he turns, his face lights up, a sweet grin.

“Val!” Patton breathes a sigh of relief, embracing the red-cloaked woman in a hug. “Oh! I missed you” He smiles pulling away, examining her every feature. “You look good, are you. No harm has come to you right?” He checks

“No! No of course not Pat” Valerie assures nodding “Im perfect as a peach” She grins, he embraces her once more before removing his cloak. He then allows Valerie to work around him, placing the ever so familiar royal garments on him.

“Oh” Patton sighs, spinning delighted in his new suit. His pants comfortable around him, a new slick cloak falls behind him dancing in a celestial blue. He feels royal, he feels himself. “I do miss this” He breathes, smoothing out the bedazzling outfit.

“Oh, I'm glad you like it!” Valerie appreciates, holding a hand over her heart. “You look perfect for the conference” A bell rings throughout “Oh, go show em whos the rightful heir to the throne” She nudges, Patton giggles nodding as he leaves. He braces himself joining them back in the throne room, Patton stands at the King's side grumbling only slightly. As the kingdoms file in, each with a toothy smile to the family Patton ducks out. He makes his way to the stables, finally arriving.

“Nork?” he whispers sweetly, a neigh in response as he bites his lower lip. “There you are” He wastes no time petting his beloved animal, the horse excited to see him. “Oh, I’m so sorry for what happened” He laments, brushing the dark hair. He stops listening as the hay below him rustles, he turns quickly his bow appearing in his hands and arrow ready in a spark of blue light. “Show yourself!”

“Patton” Logan emerges, his hands in surrender. One quick flick and away goes his weapon. He rushes forward wasting no time jumping into his arms. Logan lifts him, spinning his friend around before pulling away keeping their hands interlaced. “Are you alright?” He checks, his hands moving Patton's head.

“Better, now that you're here” Patton admits a quick spread blush. Logan averts his eyes. “Wait...why are you here?”

“The conference? I wasn't sure what it was for but almost every kingdom and the royal family is present '' Logan informs “I fear it means something detrimental for the land” Logan voices his concerns, fiddling with Patton's fingers as he's done since forever. “Is there an evil force at play?” he questions, Patton clicks his tongue cupping his hand on Logans cheek

“Come back to me Lo” he grounds the prince, a quick blink as his friend returns. “Surely if it was dark magic...we would sense it would we not?” Logan shrugs only hoping so. “Come, we should return before our punishments only further”

“Your majesties! You must return at once!” A knight presiding directs, tossing his way into the stables.

“What's the matter?” Logan pushes

“Prince Remus has returned” The knight utters one simple phrase and yet Logan and Patton crash.


	3. Clouded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a certain dastardly twin sparks and ignition for adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hi im back im so sorry tHAT ITS BEEN SO LONG BUT UHHH WHATS NEW!! I LOVE LOGICALITY!! THEYRE BAPEY!! ALSO REMUS AND PATTON FRIENDSHIP! ALSO YOURE GONNA SEE ALOT OF FROZEN INSPIRED WRITING CAUSE AAA ANYWAY SORRY IT SUCKS
> 
> also if this is confusing i understand, so please tell me and ill try and clear it out!
> 
> TW: bow and arrow, violence, injuries, magic, swearing, bruises, scars, blood, fighting

“Roman?” Remus barely whispers, the prince wastes no time rushing into his brothers arms. A tight embrace between tearful brothers. 

“Youre...youre alive!” The prince cries, their father growls and the boys, as if routine, separate and stand stiff in position. They watch each other, silly eyes to communicate between siblings. The doors open once more as more people rush in, the twins turn bright smiles across their faces. 

“Remus!” Patton cries running through the carpeted hall, his cloak flying behind him. Remus laughs as his friend jumps into his arms, embracing quickly they pull away. “Are you alright?” Patton checks, his eyes move quickly as he examines his friend. Remus rolls his eyes grabbing Patton's hands. 

“I'm ok!” A goofy grin is his response. Patton huffs but resigns stepping back, Logan catches up a quick squeeze to the prince's shoulder. “Ah, Logan” Remus greets. 

“Enough of this, bring in the villains” Their father commands, Patton takes the three to the side as the door opens allowing guards to stroll in. They push forward three figures, each grunting disheveled as they finally fall in front of the king. Roman sucks in a sharp breath, one of the figures lands closest to him, his deep brood catching the prince's eyes. “Name yourself”

“Fuck off” The dark character speaks, Roman feels his face flush as the growl falls from his mouth. His purple hair falling in his eyes, the underbags quite prominent. Remus stifles a quick laugh, grasping to the hem of his battered outfit as his own eyes fall on the quiet adventurer with a small sparkle of yellow in his eyes. 

“To the dungeons!” Their father demands “Both of them” He shouts, the guards topple over themselves to do as he says. Quickly they move, dragging away a confused Dolion and an angry Virgil away. Roman and Remus find it in their will to try and move forward, feeling Patton take their arms. He shakes his head as a warning silently, they nod both seemingly worried however for these characters they'd barely known. 

“Father surely that's premature” Roman steps forward as the doors shut with a hefty bang. He turns to the children, a swish as his mighty swivel lays face on them. He glares with an anger the boys had only seen every so often. Remus puts a protective arm on his brother, planting his feet in the ground. “I-I apologize your majesty” Patton takes a look at them then back at the increasing number of royal figures including the King. He takes the twins' hands, quietly followed by Logan and leads them out of the room. Walking sullen they arrive at the stables, the princes making sure the doors are sealed.

“Wouldn't want Remy trying to find us” Patton jokes dryly, the air shifting uncomfortably around them. Remus sinks into a hay bale, caring nothing for his newly tailored outfit. Roman sits regal in one of the chairs as Logan makes himself a sweet spot on the clearing. Patton moves to the horses, Nork whines, desperate for a chance to race through the meadows. “I know bud, me too” Patton sympathizes, stroking his mane delicately.

“They didnt do anything wrong!” Remus cries, kicking the ground below him “Why should they be locked away?” He argues, Patton turns to him. “If anything we should be helping them” He stomps, his pout regressing his age. 

“Calm Remus” Logan advises, playing quietly with the straw at his feet. Remus growls, a glare shared between the pair, Roman hums gently trying to tune out his brother. Patton feels the room grow with anger, overwhelming his senses, he takes a shallow breath looking away from the group. Covering up a cough he regains himself. 

“Oh!” He brightens, a smile crosses his face. Remus looks up to him, his arms folded tight against his chest. “I almost forgot” He giggles, with a delighted swish and a glimmer of murky magic Patton holds out his arm. “Your morningstar” He offers, holding out the weapon to the prince. Remus takes it, a triumphant snicker, he spins falling back into a comfortable hold with it. 

“And so Remus finds himself motivated once more” He recites, instantly dropping his weapon, closer to Romans feet that either would have preferred.

“Careful!” Roman warns, jumping up as it clatters in front of him. Logan stands curious at the outburst, Pattons eyes widen, his hands tickling. “What was that?” Roman wonders

“I-i dont know! It's been happening ever since I...disappeared” Remus moans, feeling frustrated once more. Patton moves forward, removing his gloves, clipping them to his side. 

“May I?” He questions, holding up his hands, uncertain Remus nods. With the smallest flash of envy from Logan, Patton places his warm hands on Remus’s cheeks. The others watch, waiting for something. The room grows dim, colorful flickers dance around the room. The boys watch in awe, their eyes glinting enchanted. The trance so deep neither notice Patton's struggle to keep himself stable, the color quickly turning dark before a sudden bang. The prince flies back, hitting the stable doors. Logan and Roman rush to his aid, Remus coughs but joins them soon after.

“Are you alright?” Logan questions, trying to keep his tremble to a minimum. Pattons eyes dart to Remus, concern fill the bright blue. He struggles to stand with Logan as support.

“Remus?” He whispers ever so softly, the distraught prince shakes his apologetic head, scared sorrys are shared. “You have nothing to apologize for” He assures, a quick glance to his hands, biting his lower lip he places his gloves on once more. 

“What's wrong with him?” Roman spits, concern but anger flows from him. Determination above all else.

“Dark...dark magic” Patton confirms “Magic unknown to this land” He looks to Logan, one of their talks takes place 

“Are you sure?” Roman pushes, moving now to Remus, wishing to comfort his timid brother. He had never seen the prince so… un-enigmatic. It was as if someone ripped away everything that made the prince himself. 

“Lo and I know magic Ro, we can check again but this isn't just caliginous magic” He shakes his head, watching Remus “This is darker than that, rooted in a deeper evil than the old villains” Patton laments, knowing his tales only worsen Remus’s shame. “I need to see Emile” He decides

“You can't possibly be serious” Roman and Remus scoff united. “They put him in the dungeon with the two unknown’s” Roman reminds “After they found him with...them...they decided to hold him. And you can't go into the dungeons Pat!” Roman fears

“Can, have and will” Patton promises, wishing nothing more than to help his troubled friend. Before things simply worsened, and an evil unlike any other spread across the land. Roman groans, Logan remains quiet but his own mind runs with the same troublesome doubts.

“What if Remy catches you? Or the King gets words of what you've done?” Roman proposes. Patton knows his words are well meaning, but he knows this is something he must accomplish. Recognizing the expression that lay upon Patton's face his shoulders fall. “Fine, then I'm coming” The three of them purse their lips before uncontrollable laughs emerge. “I'm capable!” 

“Its not that, but with your father breathing down your neck at every second, we’d be caught instantly” Logan explains, his tone calm once more. Roman knows the truth in his sentiment, still feeling annoyed. 

“Surely that eliminates both you and Remus?” Roman notes “And Patton? I mean the King has his eyes on you at every moment” Logan and Patton share a look, nodding he steadies himself. “W-what was that?” Roman points between them. 

“I don't think we need to worry about me” Patton takes a deep breath, the stuffy stable air coursing through him. A dim flash, and Roman wonders what mushroom he might have consumed from the Beryl Forest as his eyes fall upon not one but two Pattons? “Ah!” He squeals excited, Logans eyes gaze in awe, the wheels turning furiously in his mind. “It worked!” Patton takes the prince's hand as they speak quickly in their delight. 

“I… hi?” Roman greets, Patton 2.0 smiles at him. Patton nods pleasantly.

“I must go before I miss my entrance but make sure everything goes smoothly” Patton prepares himself, tightening his coat “If he starts acting weird, remove him from the situation and just make up some excuse” Patton requests. Once the crew is ready they go their separate ways. Fearful goodbyes and wishes of luck to Patton before they return to the grand hall. 

“Are you as afraid as I am?” Roman whispers watching Patton 2.0 walk ahead of them

“Indubitably so” Logan replies, fidgeting at his palms. 

~~~

“Let me out!” Virgil screams, kicking once more at the frigid bars that keep him locked away in the dark. Dolion sits calmly in the corner, marking the soil with silly art. Virgil grunts turning to Dolion. “Aren't you upset?” He yells

“Of course I am” He hums “However, my mother always taught me to keep a levelhead. A clear mind so I can conjure up a solution” He explains, a sad feeling tugs at his stomach as he longs for his mother. Virgil slides his back against the rough rock, burying his head into arms, trying hard to stop the tears.

“I just want to go home” Virgil cries, Dolion watches him, his lips twist sadly. He goes to the boys side, soothingly rubbing circles on his back. Listening to the silent drops of water and the tears flowing down Virgil. A creak alerts the pair, shifting their silence into alertness. “Who's there!” Virgil tries, though more timid than he wished. 

“Easy!” A sweet voice replies, the boys stand looking through the darkness. A face appears, one Virgil remembered. The round glasses and the cheery grin set it off. “Patton” He introduces, reaching his hand through the bar. Virgil cocks his head but shakes it. 

“Virgil” He eyes, keeping himself steady. “This is Dolion” The boy waves at his name, but hides himself from sight. “Can you help us out?” Patton glances at the lock, hesitation crosses his shadowed face but he nods.

“Stand back” he advises, the boys find it best not to disobey. Patton takes a breath, removing his glove, squeezing his fingers deep. With yet another moment he holds out his hand carefully, focusing intently at the bars. Soon the room grows brighter, small pellets fly through the air, latching to the lock. The jail shakes but soon enough it cracks, blowing open. Gasps of excitement are heard from the boys. 

“That was..” Dolion marvels, quickly interrupted by Virgil.

“Awesome!” He exclaims, they push through the door. Patton smiles, facing away from them as he returns his gloves to their rightful place. “You're...awesome!” He nudges softly at Patton, a light blush as he nods. 

“Patton!” A voice from the darkness calls, the prince jerks his head a bright smile flashing his face. He races towards it, lighting up the path as he walks. The other two follow him, finding a whole area they hadn't known of. 

“Em!” Patton cries, hugging the bars as the magical man approaches. “Oh my! Are you ok?” He asks, examining through the prison. “Stand back” He cautions performing the same trick on the lock, quickly rejoicing into a hug. “I missed you” He whispers, Emile squeezes tighter.

“Hey love the uhhhh love but can we get out of here?” Virgil begs, Patton chuckles feeling an instant connection. Something about the way their paths would intertwine. He turns to the boy taking his hand gently, Virgil finds this comforting, until a light gasp from Patton as his eyes blind him. 

_“No!” Patton cries, collapsing in on himself. Quickly the ice shatters, crumbling to the ground around him. The cold circles him and fast, dancing around him, almost taunting him. His tears bellowed but heard by no one. The silence of the world set him uneasy, where was the fire, the passion that burned through the world. “No” He sobs silently, shuddered breaths._

_Every inch of him trembled as he mustered the strength to stand. The solid base he shook upon, cluttered with the remnants of his powers. He feared to look at his hands, the source of his chaos. The fresh breeze from atop the mountain suspended itself, frantic glances around him and his mind understands._

_Frozen_

_He numbed fast, the dark from the night he once deemed so beautiful and mystical now his prison. He would succumb, letting it take him. The stars that left him through life, comforting his every excitement were gone now. Their shine disappeared with his glint of love. The light that once sat ablaze in him now faded as the cold trapped it away._

_“He was right” He bites, he grabs the fabric from his satchel, furiously placing the gloves on his hands once more. He shakes away his sadness, knowing he must fix his mistakes. With one last look of defeat he begins his descent. Careful as he slides and races through the mountain. Finally running into the field, the grass stiff as moves through it._

_The palace finds itself in his view, the pit only grows in his stomach. Dreading what he might find he urges himself forward, feeling his hands grow antsy in their cages. Walking through the streets he finds himself glad at the time of day, knowing he doesn't have to walk by the frozen faces of his people. Reaching the steps of the palace was easy, but alas nothing of his journey was simple from this point forward. The thoughts only push themselves to the front of his mind, taunting him with their whispers. He shakes it and strides through the chilling doors, everything felt so still._

_His eyes fell quickly on a familiar face, tightening his hands as they pushed into his palm. Roman stands triumphant with his sword drawn facing a less than worthy opponent. His face is determined though his odds may be low. Patton looks him over, taking his hand through tears._

_“Im so sorry Ro” He laments, finding his breath shaky he moves once more through the castle racing up the stairs. His fingers tracing the handrail, the ice freezing it from his fingertips. His powers grew out of control, breaking through their bounds. He winces but continues. The halls crowded with men and women fighting, everything a still life picture. His heart aches just a little as he brushes past a bloodied face of his befallen friend. Remus lay on his last straw, facing the man Patton loathed the most. Scared to look he races away, guilt consuming him. His tears only speed up as he makes his way to the treasure room. His breath ceases as the room opens up, the crown dead center and the doors to the balcony swung open in frozen action. But Patton can't see that now, his eyes stay planted on one thing, one person._

_“Logan” He whispers, his throat unable to comprehend. The man stands final in his pose, his fiery eyes directed at the King as he holds tight to his breath. Bruised, beaten and ready to fall the sight hurt Patton more than anything he could describe. He takes Logans cheek, placing a tearful kiss on the princes lips. A moment of connected foreheads before Patton pulls away, his entire world collapses._

_He did this_

_This was his fault_

Patton falls to the hard rock of the dungeon below him, Emile dropping with him in safety. Virgil stumbles back, confused as to where his vision went. 

“Patton are you alright?” Emile questions, the prince ultimately nods rubbing his heads. They return to an upright position, Patton gathers himself with a breath. “We should get out of here” Emile advises

“Yes and soon” Patton agrees hearing the sound of incoming soldiers.

~~~

“A suitor!” Patton 2.0 exclaims, Logan has to admire the authenticity, although curious how it works. He hopes this isn't draining Patton too much, picking at his own robes in worry as he listens to the argument.

“You will not raise your voice at me!” The King bellows, slamming his hands on the table. “Prince Patton sit down immediately” He commands, Patton 2.0 shakes his head walking out of the room. Logan hesitates before following him. He follows the clone through the winding halls, taken aback as a group of people walk towards him. A quick flash of light and Patton 2.0 is gone and the prince stands in front of Logan. Accompanied by three others. 

“Patton youre alright” Logan identifies, a soft smile as the prince smiles back at him. A quick restrained hug and yet they keep their hands together. The three approach, one Logan knows. In Fact it would be a crime for him not to, everyone knows Emile. “Your sorcery” he nods in respect, Emile grins back. His interest takes over as he looks behind the godfather. 

“Lo?” Patton questions, Logan scans the figures recognizing them from earlier. “This is Virgil and Dolion” Patton introduces, pointing. “They're not from here” Logan scoffs, but delicately.

“Clearly” he notes, Patton bites his lower lip hiding his amusement “Their clothes, the way they present themselves, the clear disrespect for royal titles” he rants, a rare occasion but sometimes he would just go about it. Virgil and Dolion share a look, unsure whether they should be offended. 

“If it isn't the prisoners!” Roman cheers approaching the group, Virgil feels his face flush, rolls his eyes at the sentiment. Remus finds himself quiet as his own eyes fall on Dolion, the boys bright eyes observing the grand room around him. “Im prince Roman and you've already met my dear brother prince Remus” He greets, a gallant bow. 

“Dramatic much?” Virgil mocks, a raised eyebrow over his folded arms. Logan and Patton glance between the animostic pair. “So can we go home yet?” Virgil wonders, turning towards Patton, Logan tightens his grip. Feeling a sense of uneasy as everything falls onto his friend. 

“First we must exit the palace, it is unsafe here” Patton decides, an assuring smile to the group, feeling as though this journey would be long and hard, facing trials and obstacles to overcome together. Remus only confirms his notion.

“And so with an idea and mind, the group sets off on the most perilous journey of their lives. Ready to be faced with betrayal, lies, secrets, passion and more” He gasps, coughing once his muse is over. Roman takes his side, quickly tending over his brother. “Onwards!” He chokes out, doubling over. 

“Onwards” Logan agrees timidly, the words barely escaping his mouth. Patton watches all of them, biting back his secret, feeling a rising heat as he holds tight to Logan. Oh this was going to be an adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments!! Thank you ilysm!!


	4. Pain Cuts Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is scattered and needs to make a plan soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: HI HELLO!! This sucks lol! no seriously im so sorry that this is so bad!! although some stuff was revealed!! also also..whats up with patton? and remus? And all of them! Aaa !! Anyway i hope you enjoy even though its trash and make sure to leave me comments!
> 
> Also yes Im keeping Dolion because then I can have... janus ;)
> 
> also if this is confusing i understand, so please tell me and ill try and clear it out!
> 
> TW: bow and arrow, violence, injuries, magic, swearing, bruises, scars, blood, fighting, stabbing, pain

“Are you alright Patton?” Logan whispers, guiding the horses into a hidden cove of the forest, followed by the rest of the group. The prince swallows, the images couldn't stop running through his mind, staining the memories permanently in his mind. He doesn't understand why it set a quick blaze and a blush to rise in his face. Logan takes his hand, stopping them, his glazed eyes stare curiously.

“Im alright” Patton promises, hopefully the shadows hide away his blush. Logan looks doubtful but nods anyways, the others in tow. Prince Roman helps an unsteady Virgil practically tumble off the horse, a quick shove to a giggling Roman. Prince Remus follows suit with Dolion, though he is much more graceful and regal stepping off the horse. “Follow Logan into the cove, through the hanging leaves.” Patton guides, they follow suit.

“Good luck” Logan gives Patton's hand a gentle squeeze. The prince nods, giving Nork a sweet pat before Logan leads them away. Once the clearing is empty, he takes to the amulet around his neck, his hand enveloping the magical touch.

“As we search for cover in this mossy forest cove, let no one uncover or discover what's hidden in the mangrove” He chants, a sweet spur of magic dances around him, green flecks as they follow his spell. They take a moment to give Patton an entrance, once hes safely inside the dank dwelling they shut the group away from the outside world, protected from magic and tyrants above. He whispers a quick spell watching his hands engulf in safe flames, the light allows him to regroup with the others.

“Is it done?” Logan cautions, Patton nods feeling exhaustion hit him.

The sight was something. The wet stone was not faint of aroma, the moss that encircled the area was refreshing. The horses seemed to enjoy the small yet spacious patches of grass that led out the other side into a hidden pool of water. Remus, regal as always, lied flat on his back snoring away already. The gray stone may present itself as hard yet the prince seemed so cozy. Patton almost wanted to join him.

Logan sat ever so sweet under a shaded area, in the intersection of the cove leading out into the pond. He read his book, a routine while he ran his hands through a sleepy Nork’s mane. The horse sat next to him, almost as if he had forgotten what animal he was and was content to act as a smaller one. Thank god the space let him.

Dolion and Virgil seemed inseparable, they both sat with their feet splashing away in the water, their muddy boots by their side. The pair spoke in hushed whispers, hesitation to trust the characters around them, finding solace in the similarity of their situations. Patton did find his heart tug at him as he watched however, their soft delight at each magical essence this strange world presented was something that never got old and something you just couldn't deny.

Finally Roman, Patton had to admit, the sight was hard to watch. The prince stood against the rock in the corner with a bland look to his face. He watched the prince skip stones across the pond, bored, his crown that typically rested perfectly upon his head now flopped a bit with no sight in mind to fix it. Romans steed, Dracaena, neighed in concern but had no qualms about returning to her important task of chomping away at the grass around her.

“I wonder if she would be more comfortable in her other form?” Patton inquires, catching Romans ear instantly.

“I think the same, I sense she's eager to be on alert in case of danger though” He expresses. Patton nods understanding, though he did miss the vicious, mischievous creature, he understands. “I don't believe we will be staying for long, correct?” Romans body shakes with impatience. His clear want to ride through the open fields with a hunger for victory was clear. Patton could feel the fiery passion that boiled his blood, not that he needed his powers for that. The amulet strung on Romans neck was alight with the amber blaze.

“I'm not sure Ro” He glanced towards the foreigners, their anxieties at bay for now. “There is alot to process and we mustn't put innocents in danger over our own goals” Patton explains, Roman knows he speaks only truths but still his anger was unkempt. “For now though, we are safe and this gives us ample time to come up with a plan...a much needed one” He reminds stringing his arm through Romans. This releases a chuckle from the prince. “Come, for it was not I who led the battle of Sarcane to victory, but you our brave warrior at the front line”

“Well I had assistance” He smiles at the newly appeared dragon that rested upon his shoulder, a quick breath of fire in excitement.

“But of course, much credit to Dracaena” Patton gives the creature a sweet pet, adoring the soft murmur of affection. “Now come before Logan and Remus tear eachother apart”

~~~

“My opinion?” Virgil gasps with a vile sarcasm. “I think you're all insane and i'd like to wake up from this nightmare!” He shouts, ending with a bite and smirk. Should Roman find that defense so pulsing for his heart?

“I do indeed second that” Dolion whispers with a yawn, the cross-legged boy sits sleepily next to Remus. He holds in another sign of his tiredness before settling very lightly onto the prince's shoulder. He hadnt meant to but he simply couldn't keep his focus much longer, and the prince was there. Remus froze of course, terrified to move, he didn't want to wake the boy. And he surely didn't want to call attention to his reddened face.

“Maybe it would be wise for us to rest for the evening,” Patton suggests. Logan huffs shutting his book, the maps and scribbles collected quickly by him. He shakes his head, muttering to himself walking to a secluded corner. “Lo” Patton sighs, he eyes the others asking them to set up the proper conventions for the night before following his quiet friend.

“We dont have time to rest!” He utters, throwing his items away from him, Patton quickly waves his fingers making sure they dont sink into the water. “Thank you” Logan stubbornly acknowledges, watching the prince delticaltyl stack his things next to him. “We must prepare Patton”

“Lo we dont even know what we’re up against” Patton sits beside him, the stars shine through the only opening, reflecting delicately upon the water. “Everything escalated much too quickly” He takes his friends hand, it always eased them both.

“You and I both know that he will be coming soon” Logan reminds, the image of the army marching towards them, led by the figure of whom Logan speaks flashes familiar in Patton's mind.

“Yes but we mustn't allow it to consume our minds as of now” Patton assures “You need rest as much as everyone else, for now we are safe” They hear wild giggles from behind them, turning to see the four enjoying their time. Remus dances kookily around the cover, Roman finishing his meal with delight as he watches Dolion and Virgil quite entertained. “Even in darkness, a light can shine through to guide you” Patton whispers, Logan nods from behind him, he takes the words to heart. “Ill take first night!” Patton announces, receiving no arguments from the group. He goes to stand but feels a tug at his hand.

“Promise me i'll see you in the morning” Logan begs, the soft features catching his eyes. “Come back to me?” He worries, the forest though magical and enchanted was not short of danger. A gentle Patton places his gloved hands on Logan's cheek.

“Always and forever” He swears, Logan nods, the exhaustion now dawning him. “Get some rest Logan, your mind has been at work for much too long”

“Agreed” He yawns, he rolls out his makeshift cloth, a comfy pillow and takes what little warmth he has. Quickly Patton watches him follow into his dreams. The shivering did hurt him just a tad, so when he knew no eyes were watching him, a quick spell he cast.

“On this cold and fateful night, give him warmth, give him light” Patton watches the amber flecks dance before shrouding Logan. He smiles to himself before taking his bow and horse and makes his way to the front.

~~~

“Patton!” He would be lying if he said he hadn't jumped, for the voice, though cheery came at the blackest of moments. Emile and his graciousness fluttered to where the Prince lay sleepily on his horse, trying his hardest to keep awake. Though what protection could he grant with his bow on the floor and his arrows scattered. He was delighted to see the godfather however.

“Emile, your sorcery” He greets, allowing the fairy to fix him up, feeling the boost of energy boil through him. “How did it go?” Patton questions, adjusting his position.

“I was able to clear my own name of crime and reinstate my position but the royal guard is on the hunt just as suspected” He explains. “They're sending out the cavalry”

“Goodness not Remy!” Patton whispers furiously. Emile nods solemnly. “The King is truly going all out...but why?” Patton wonders “What does he know about these foreigners that we mustn't, and what does my needing to get a suitor hold over the kingdom?” His thoughts pour out of him. Emile shrugs as he fiddles with the flowers around him, watching the echinopsis dance around him. He heals the ones that had not been tended with pleasure before summoning a treat for Nork. “We can't stay here then, when morning befalls us we must travel once more” He sighs

“I will do my best to keep you updated, I must go now my dear prince, but I shall visit soon again” Emile promises, an understanding nod from Patton and the godfather disappears in a dazzling shower of light.

Luckily the night went on without any incidents, Patton scoured the area, took Nork for a calming venture before returning to the hideout as the sun came to fruition. He remained outside, reading through one of his many books he had tucked away, Nork allowed him to sit easy while he grazed the small land.

“Good morning” He heard from behind him. Logan emerged from the dangling leaves, a yawn escaping him. “What, might I inquire, are you perusing?” Logan questions, Patton shows him the novel. “Ah very well, I do adore flowers”

“As do I” Patton agrees, he shuts the book marking his page, stuffing it carefully into his sack. Logan observes the area, his eyes admiring every small inkling and detail that surrounded him. Patton extends his hand, a sweet smile. “Care for a morning ride?” He asks, Logans excitement may have begun with his curiosity for the world but it only grew with Patton's proposal. He takes his hand as he had done many times before and allows Patton to hoist him behind him. The simple buzz Patton experiences as he felt Logans respectful hands wrap their way around his waist and his head rest easy on Patton was something he would simply never ever fail to love.

Scratch that… as Logan laughs timidly while they rush through the saplings of the forest, the love that filled his eyes and the mental notes he saw the prince take, the giggle that escaped as water splashed his face

That was something he would never fail to love

Logan..

Logan was something he would never fail to love

~~~

“I swear to god princey if you don't shut up i'm going to tape your mouth shut” Virgil moans, his head falling into his hands. Roman feels taken aback, the shock of such disrespect and yet the almost...excitement from the nickname was something else.

“For such disrespect the kingdom could have your tongue” He retorts, his face hot with anger but almost wanting to engage.

“And yet here you stand with your tongue” Virgil teases, he hears a faint smoky laugh from Dracaena, she slithers away from a silent Roman nestling into his lap. At first hes frightened, but the soft purring spreads a warmth over him. Roman...well despite feeling mocked...enjoyed the gentle view. He takes a place next to Virgil, watching the young teen flip curiously through some of Logan's journals while keeping a steady pet on the dragon.

“What do you think you're doing!” Speaking of the prince, Logan rushes into the room, fuming with shy anger. “Those are my journals! My property!” A scrambled Patton follows him, a look of anticipation for though rare, Logans outbursts were...unpleasant. He quickly snatches them away from Virgil, a glare towards the black haired boy. “Only I and a select few…” He glances towards Patton, did his defenses fall? “Have access! So stop touching others things!” He demands

“And so with Logans anger boiling, and Virgils own fury at storm the two are at odds, will they be able to ban together for a new threat approaching fast?” Remus spouts, Roman takes his side instantly knowing the pain that would come. “I hate it, I hate it” Remus sputters, the sweat fast approaching. Dolion, who while he enjoyed the princes antics found nothing charming as of yet, was intrigued by the sad honesty of the pain. “With that! The group should begin on their way” He barely manages, tears forming as Roman aides him.

“What does-” But Virgil is quickly cut off by the distant sounds of shouts, determination as each beautiful thing in the forest is stomped by power and raging fury. “Oh”

“Nork!” Patton calls, Logan stuffs his books away before allowing Patton to assist him on the horse. “Come now, we haven't much time” He signals to the others. Roman whispers a quick check to his brother, Remus nods. Though pained, he's ready to flee on his own steed. Unsure, Roman calls to Dracaena. She flies away from Virgil before a mist of shrouded light appears and a midnight horse takes her place.

“Coming?” Roman questions, extending his hand to Virgil. The teen rolls his eyes but joins the prince. “Hold on” He warns, and though his own blush denies him, Virgil grips tight to Roman. He watches as Dolion helps Remus to his own horse.

“Estrella” He whispers sweetly, the horse neighs with affection. This fragile moment tugged at Dolion, he missed his own home. New Orleans seemed like such a distant place, Luna, his cat could still be heard purring. “Up up and away” He jokes, Dolion takes the reins, thanking his mother for the horse riding lessons. He doesn't even mind when Remus collapses on his back, the warmth of the prince was...nice.

“On my signal” Patton heeds, and so one by one they gallop through the woods. The horses follow one another, protecting each other from danger and shielding themselves from the public eye. They reach an opening after what seemed like hours, the rope burning on Dolions hands was almost too much to bear. Remus had healed so they switch positions. It seems the sun was setting which set off a yawn in Virgil. He grew more comfortable on Roman, practically hugging him. Not that the prince minded, he enjoyed their journey. And his mind couldn't stop thinking about ...one particular-

_“-Moment!” Virgil huffs “Just give me one moment” He slides off Dracaena, clutching his stomach. The group decides to take a rest near the waterfall, Logan leans against a tree and begins reading. Roman makes sure Dracaena is secured before following Virgil to where he sits by the lake._

_“Are you alright?” He questions, sitting next to him._

_“I feel...sick” He groans, Roman finds his little puffed features adorable. “It just keeps...making noise” He points to his stomach. Roman fiddles with the glass before pulling something from his satchel._

_“You haven't eaten have you?” He shakes a small container holding delectable treats. Virgil scrunches his face in realization. “Here” he opens it, pulling out what seems to be a biscuit. Through his own habit he goes to feed Virgil. Virgil takes the first one, before both take a second to come to reality. “Apologies” He rubs the nape of his neck, Virgil laughs watching crumbs fly out. “Habit I guess”_

_“Fwo wat?” Virgil swallows his food, taking a handkerchief and wiping away the crumbs that had escaped_

_“Well when I had to meet suitors I had to charm them.” He explains, I suppose the mindless princesses my father found for me enjoyed being treated like a baby” Virgil snorts, Roman would love to hear that sound more. “ Oh but thats just a few of them! Ive met so many amazing ladies of royalty, each so smart and strong” he muses_

_“And yet here you are...alone” Virgil notes, he wasn't going to lie. Roman was the spitting image of every disney prince. He should have been scooped up by now._

_“Heh...I suppose the shoe...just hasn't fit yet” He gulps, the truth of his uncertainty was something he had only ever confessed to Patton. He wasn't even sure! And yet even with his doubts...No Roman. Once all of this has calmed, you will return home, a perfect princess will be ready for you and you may rule._

_Better that, than living the torute he watched his brother endure. He takes a peek back at Remus, he sits giggling away with Dolion, the look he gives the foreigner was one he had only seen once before. He did miss Janus, he was a wonderful fencing coach, and always challenged the twins. But no one missed him more than Remus._

_Ugh! Roman enough! This is ridiculous. You're being ridiculous. You don't know anything, you've never tried anything._

Ok so maybe he didn't enjoy the entire scene, but...he takes a quick peek at the curious raven haired boy, he enjoyed Virgil.

No Roman...

For the crown

For the kingdom.

He looks to Patton. Follow his example, he tells himself. The prince didn't just have a kingdom on his shoulders, he had the entire land of which they rode across. He had endured more suffering than anyone.

_But he laughed away the idea of a suitor, he walked away from it_

Roman purses his lips...he did, didn't he?

_So why can't you_

~~~

“Are you alright?” Logan whispers from his position. Patton coughs coming back from whatever daydream he was engaged in. He tightens his hold on the reins, nodding away his suspicion.

“Yes of course, are you?” He wonders. Logan doubts his answer but shrugs it away.

“I am, I am more than ready to find a resting spot. I simply must show you these new spells, and oh the mus…” He rambles on, Patton listens, he does but suddenly the world goes silent. He looks to Nork but finds scared darkness. He panics trying to find anything familiar until he hears a voice...his own.

Hes watching himself, he watches the scene that had been haunting his mind for days unfold once more.

“No stop” He tries to call out, but the fearful hoarse cry was nothing. His eyes follow as Future Patton races through the castle, fighting his way. He knows what's coming, he doesn't want to see it. Not again, not anymore… “Stop!” he cries, nothing changes, his future self continues on his path. Tears swell in his eyes as he tries to avoid seeing the tender moment but he can't peel away. He gasps in pain relief, preparing to return to his body.

“What a sad sight” He peeks through his tightly closed eyes. What's this? He doesn't remember this. The King had not spoken before. But now he spoke and moved. “He was brave, tougher than I thought” The King expresses, Patton watches himself keep a protective hold on the frozen Logan. “But he just wasn't strong enough”

Logan's figure collapses, Patton wastes no time kneeling beside him. Patton watches himself and Logan share a hush conversation, but his eyes quickly glance towards the towering figure. The King moves silently as he takes his sword. Fear quickly engulfed Patton. The prince wanted to cry out, scream, do anything, but all he could do was watch.

And listen to the ear piercing scream as the sword slashed its way into Logan. It became too much, The Kings dastardly laugh, Pattons desperate sobs, and the fades of Logans demise. Too much ...too much. Patton clutched his head before the world went black and he felt himself hit a grassy meadow. His eyes fluttered only to catch Logan jump off of Nork and rush to his side. He heard mumblings and worries but soon he lost all senses and fell into a deep sleep.

But not a pleasant one.

Not with the images flashing their way through his head.

He had to change it, he _had_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me a comment! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me what you think! Ask me questions (i feel like its confusing aaaAAA) and just let me know if I should continue!


End file.
